Toi
by anhelo
Summary: POV d'Hitonari cela fait 3 ans qu'il connait Akané et trois ans qu'il l'aime en secret


**TOI  
  
Disclaimer : Je suis vraiment obligée ? Bon d'accord les personnages de I'll ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai essayé de faire le moins OOC possible amis je suis pas sure d'y être arrivée. Ça se passe lors de leur dernière année à Kouzu durant leur stage de préparation.  
**  
Je suis sortis sur le balcon prendre un peu l'air, la nuit noire m'enveloppe, le temps est couvert aucune étoile brille à l'horizon, un vent froid et violent balaye mon visage. Il y a quelques temps cela m'aurait rendu inévitablement mélancolique mais plus maintenant. Maintenant tu es là, tu n'as certainement aucune idée de tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, moi-même j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais depuis je vis dans l'angoisse de te perdre si jamais tu venais à l'apprendre. Je laisse mon esprit s'évader et irrémédiablement c'est vers toi que toutes mes pensées sont tournées.  
  
Je me retourne à travers la vitre, je peux deviner ton corps allongé, endormis. Je peux aisément imaginer ton sourire, et tes cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Tu t'agites un peu durant ton sommeil, j'espère que tu n'es pas entrain de faire un cauchemar. C'est mon coté hyper protecteur qui prend le dessus, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait avant de te rencontrer !  
  
J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu rêves, certainement d'une montagne de nourriture recouverte de curry ! Te connaissant tu ne peux rêver que de cela. Pourtant un fol espoir m'habite, que tu penses à moi, non pas comme un ami, mais comme quelqu'un d'encore plus proche.  
  
Je soupire. Mon avenir, notre avenir m'effraie, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir rien faire sans toi, parce que jusqu'à présent tu as été ma seule motivation. Demain nous commençons le stage de préparation pour notre dernier tournoi au sein de l'équipe de Kouzu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre notre séparation même si nous nous sommes jurés d'arriver ensemble au sommet. Mais quel est ce sommet : l'équipe nationale ? Être professionnel ? Ou tout simplement continuer le plus loin possible à prendre plaisir à faire du basket ensemble. Je préfère la dernière solution car il n'y aucune date limite, ça ne dépendra que de nous de décider si notre « association » doit s'arrêter.  
  
Je rentre dans notre chambre, je me faufile sous ma couette, je me laisse bercer par ta douce respiration, Morphée une fois encore m'emmène auprès de toi, tout est plus simple dans mes songes car j'imagine que tu m'aimes en retour et que tu fais le premier pas, mais le matin, le retour à la réalité fait toujours mal et en plus parfois tu ne me facilites pas les choses.  
  
Par exemple, ce matin encore il a fallu que j'emploie la manière forte pour te réveiller, je pensais que te verser une bouteille d'eau ne poserait pas de problème mais je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait que l'eau coulerait sur ton tee-shirt qui moulerait avantageusement ton torse parfaitement musclé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir à cette vue et je fus obligé de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me calmer, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes pulsions vis-à-vis de toi.  
  
Maintenant toute l'équipe est réunie dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, tu es assis en face de moi, je suis incapable de grignoter quoique ce soit, je préfère t'observer, de toutes façons c'est ce que je fais à longueur de journées.  
  
Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es attirant, la plupart des filles des classes inférieures sont folles de toi. Je ne suis pas jaloux d'elles, car elles ne te connaissent pas réellement, elles ne voient en toi que le joueur de basket moi je vois au-delà de cela, au fil des mois tu as laissé tombé le masque tu m'as parlé de ton père, de Gaku et de toutes les choses qui t'avaient faites souffrir à un moment ou un autre de ta vie. Il y a des fois même ou tu n'as pas eu besoin de me dire quoique ce soit un simple regard me suffisait.  
  
De toutes façons ces filles ne t'intéressent pas, depuis trois ans que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit. Tu ne t'intéresses à rien à part à la nourriture, le basket et les vieilles séries télé.  
  
Pour certains je peux paraître pathétique, être amoureux de son meilleur ami et ne pas avoir assez de courage pour le lui dire mais j'assume cela. Pour l'instant notre amitié me suffit encore mais je sais que bientôt je désirerai plus, c'est inévitable.  
  
Je dis de toi que tu es mon meilleur ami mais en réalité tu es mon seul et véritable ami, tu es le seul a avoir pris le temps de briser ma carapace, celle qui me protége du monde extérieur. Tu es le seul à me voir comme je suis moi Hitonari Hiiragi et non pas comme le fils de, ou bien le frère de. Tu es la seule chose qui me retient encore sur cette terre mais si je te l'avouais tu me rirais au nez.  
  
« A :Tu ne manges pas ?  
  
H : Pas faim.  
  
M : Tu dois manger sinon pas d'entraînement.  
  
H : .d'accord. »  
  
Je ne fais même pas attention à ce que je porte à mes lèvres, je suis trop occupé à faire le tri dans mes pensées.  
  
Ce soir encore je vais partager la même chambre que toi et ce soir encore je devrai lutter contre l'envie de me glisser dans ton lit pour sentir ta chaleur m'irradier et me redonner vie. J'avais demandé expressément à Minéfuji de ne pas me mettre dans la même chambre que toi mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, prétextant que si elle le faisait tu trouverai cela étrange. Elle a deviné les sentiments qui m'animent il y a déjà quelques mois et depuis elle m'encourage à t'en parler, je la suspecte d'avoir parié avec Kondo sur le moment ou j'aurai assez de cran pour tout te dire.  
  
Tous les jours je scrute tes moindres faits et gestes pour découvrir si par hasard mes sentiments sont réciproques. Tout ce que tu me dis est analysé mais je n'ai encore jamais trouvé le moindre espoir dans ton comportement.  
  
« A : Tu rêves ou quoi ?  
  
H : Hein ?  
  
A :L'entraînement commence. »  
  
On débute par une heure de jogging. Tu cours à coté de moi mais tu es intenable. Tu prends ton air de renard rusé, je me demande ce que tu es encore entrain de préparer.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu peux être con parfois !!! Tu as baissé le short d'un premier année, lequel ? J'en sais rien j'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprendre leurs noms de toutes façons je n'en avais aucune envie.  
  
Je t'aime encore plus dans ces moments là non pas quand tu fais des blagues débiles, mais plutôt quand tu arbores ton air fier, supérieur et sur de toi. Je te balance une vacherie habituelle, tu te retournes étonné car ça fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas fais, tu te prends les pieds dans une racine que tu n'as pas pu voir et tu t'étales de tout ton long sur la route. En façade je ris, mais au fond je m'inquiète, je crains que tu ne te sois fais mal. Comme pour me rassurer, tu te relèves et tu enlèves du plat de ta main la poussière qui s'est collé sur ton corps en sueur, tu balances une mauvaise blague et repars en courant. Je devrais être soulagé pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Toute la journée tu as essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais moi je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne suis pas aveugle, à ta façon de tenir tes baguettes, d'attraper le ballon. je vois bien que tu as mal. Une ride de douleur s'est formée entre tes yeux, si tu ne dis rien c'est parce que tu crains d'être exclus du stage, mais depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que Minéfuji ne ferait jamais une telle chose.  
  
A présent tu es sous la douche, j'attends que tu sortes de la salle de bain pour te parler. J'essaye de préparer ce que je vais te dire. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je te donne des arguments convaincants pour que tu acceptes de te faire soigner.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu peux passer comme temps sous la douche !!!J'imagine facilement l'eau chaude coulant le long de tes muscles contractés. Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ou sinon je vais te sauter dessus dés que tu auras ouvert la porte !  
  
Tu sors enfin, une serviette entoure tes hanches, tes cheveux sont encore mouillés, tu risques de prendre froid.  
  
« H : Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir cacher ta blessure encore longtemps ?  
  
A : Quelle blessure ? De quoi tu parles ?  
  
H : Arrête de faire semblant, comment comptes-tu rattraper mes passes demain?  
  
A :Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis !  
  
H : Lorsque tu es tombé ce matin, en essayant d'amortir ta chute je pense, non plutôt je suis sur que tu t'es foulé le poignet droit.  
  
A : Mais pas du tout regarde. »  
  
Tu bouges ton poignet dans tous les sens mais tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre comme ça, je te connais trop bien pour tomber dans ton piège.  
  
« H :Arrête !!! »  
  
Je t'attrape le bras droit et le maintiens au niveau de mes yeux aussi fermement que possible.  
  
« A : lâche-moi !  
  
H :Lorsque je t'aurai soigné et pas avant ! »  
  
On est resté ainsi de longues minutes à s'affronter du regard, j'avais trop peur que cette blessure ne s'aggrave pour te laisser gagner ce combat, tu as donc été le premier a baissé les yeux.  
  
« A :Comment as-tu su ?  
  
H :Ca fait trois ans que je te connais, que j'étudie ta façon de bouger pour te donner les meilleurs ballons possibles, ce n'était donc pas dur !  
  
Akané en murmurant : Tu me connais trop bien »  
  
Tu t'assois sur ton lit, je vais dans la salle de bain j'y prends une bande et de la pommade je reviens dans la chambre, tu es allongé, les yeux fermés, ainsi tu ressembles à un ange, un drôle d'ange mais un ange quand meme !  
  
Je m'approche lentement de toi, je prends doucement ta main, j'examine attentivement ton poignet, il n'est pas gonflé je suis un peu rassuré, je le bouge délicatement, un rictus de douleur apparaît alors sur ton visage.  
  
« H: Désol  
  
A : c'est pas grave »  
  
Je mets un peu de crème sur le bout de mes doigts et commence à masser doucement, tu refermes les yeux à cause de la douleur ? Ou sous l'effet de cette « caresse » ? Je ne sais pas de toutes façons je n'y prête guère attention j'y repenserai plus tard, au calme, pour le moment je me concentre sur la source de ta douleur. J'enroule la bande autour de ton poignet meurtri, je repose ta main sur le matelas. Tu t'es endormi, je rabats la couette sur toi, pour éviter que tu ne tombes malade.  
  
Tu es si beau lorsque tu dors !  
  
Ce soir encore j'aurai du mal à m'endormir du fait de ta proximité et de ta blessure.  
  
Pendant prés de trois jours je t'ai servi d'infirmier, je devais batailler ferme tous les jours pour te remettre ton bandage, avec le recul je me demande si tu ne faisais pas exprès de râler à chaque fois juste pour voir ma réaction. Plus j'y pense et plus je suis sur que c'est ça ! Je commence à reprendre espoir, peut être que tu éprouves plus pour moi que de la simple amitié ?  
  
Mon portable sonne je me demande qui peut bien m'appeler ? La seule façon de le savoir c'est de répondre !  
  
Sa voix froide me pétrifia sur place, pourquoi m'appelait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que va-t-il encore trouver pour me blesser ?  
  
« Fils ?  
  
H :Père ?  
  
P : Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.  
  
H : Je vais bien mais tu t'en fous. Quelle est la véritable raison de ton appel ?  
  
P :Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes demain par les journaux.  
  
H : Apprendre quoi ?  
  
P :Takuya ton frère.  
  
H :Merci je sais qui c'est ! Tu ne m'apprends rien !  
  
P : Ne sois pas si insolent avec moi, je suis ton père !  
  
H :Ca j'aurais du mal à l'oublier.  
  
P : Takuya portera le maillot du Japon lors de la prochaine rencontre internationale.  
  
H : Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui me l'annonce ?  
  
P : Parce que je voulais te l'apprendre »  
  
Je raccroche, il doit se réjouir à l'idée de m'avoir fait mal. Comme il doit être fier de lui, son fils parfait modelé à son image, le parfait petit toutou en somme, va enfin réussir son rêve, par ce coup de fil, il voulait juste me rappeler que je suis le vilain petit canard de la famille. Mais il ne pourra jamais comprendre qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie qui prend plus de place que le basket.  
  
J'étouffe, il faut que je sorte, tu es assis sur ton lit en train de feuilleter un quelconque magazine, je prends mes chaussures et j'essaye de m'éclipser.  
  
« A : Si tu sors, prend une veste, il fait frais. »  
  
Je te regarde étonné mais tu t'es déjà replongé dans ta lecture, si je n'étais pas énervé à cause de mon géniteur, peut-être aurais je remarqué tes joues plus rouges que d'habitude mais ce ne fût pas le cas.  
  
Je m'enfonce dans les rues sombres, l'anonymat de la ville me réconforte, aucun bruit excepté celui de mes pas rythmant ma course éperdue. Combien de temps ai je couru ? Dix minutes ? Deux heures ? Je ne peux pas le dire, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.  
  
Je passe devant le balcon de notre chambre, tu es là, debout, dans le noir, tu m'attends j'en suis sûr, mon coeur s'accélère légèrement.  
  
J'entre dans notre chambre, tu es assis, dans le noir.  
  
« A : Après que tu sois parti j'ai regardé qui t'avais appelé. Si tu veux en parler je suis là.  
  
H : Merci mais non. »  
  
Tu approches ta main et me caresse la joue.  
  
« A : Minefuji m'a appris la sélection de ton frère.  
  
H :Tu sais tout alors ! »  
  
Ta main sur ma joue me donne envie d'être plus proche de toi, je m'approche un peu plus, je pose mes mains sur ton torse, tu frémis, par conséquent je les retire, mais tu me signifies mon erreur en les replaçant là où elles étaient quelques secondes auparavant, là où elles devraient toujours être.  
  
A cet instant j'aimerai allumer pour lire dans ses yeux ce que cela signifie réellement pour lui mais j'en suis incapable, mes mains refusent de quitter ce corps chaud, tant désiré.  
  
« A : Ton père, ta mère, ton frère, le monde entier envoies les se faire voir car tu m'as moi »  
  
Aucun mot ne serait suffisant à cet instant, j'opte donc pour l'action. Mes mains remontent donc le long de tes pectoraux, elles se retrouvent à la base de ton cou, je cherche tes lèvres et les trouve après quelques secondes, tes mains essayent vainement de m'ôter mon tee-shirt trempé de sueur, tu laisse finalement tomber préférant te concentrer sue les douces caresses que se prodiguent nos langues. Je romps notre baiser et je me recule un peu.  
  
« H : T'es sûr que tu veux réellement ? »  
  
Un grognement de mécontentement me répond, pour moi ce ne sera pas ma première fois mais toi oui !  
  
« H :Akané sérieusement est ce que tu veux réellement aller jusqu'au bout ?  
  
A : Oui ! »  
  
Tu reprends mes lèvres, je te repousse.  
  
« H : J'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça. »  
  
Je te sens te raidir.  
  
« A :Tu n'as pas envie de moi c'est cela ? »  
  
Tu es à deux doigts de pleurer, je t'attire contre moi et caresse doucement le bas de ton dos.  
  
«H : Bien sûr que si, mais je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps avant qu'on passe à l'acte car une fois cette étape franchie on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Tu comprends ?  
  
A :Oui mais toi »  
  
Je pose mon index sur ta bouche pour t'empêcher de continuer.  
  
« H :Ca fait trois ans que j'attends, je peux bien encore patienter quelques semaines ! »  
  
Pour t'empêcher de parler je reprends ta bouche pour un baiser passionné te prouvant ainsi que ce n'est remis qu'à plus tard.  
  
« A : Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?  
  
H :AKANE ! Je croyais que tu avais compris !  
  
A : Je veux juste dormir avec toi, rien d'autre, enfin pour le moment ! »  
  
En guise de réponse je te fais basculer sur mon lit, je m'allonge à tes côtés. Je me demande si réellement cette nuit je vais pouvoir résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus.  
  
Est-ce que je ne peux pas changer les semaines dont je parlais précédemment en jours ?  
  
Tu te colles un peu plus contre moi.  
  
En heures ?  
  
Tu glisses un de tes bras sous ma taille.  
  
En minutes ?  
  
Ton autre main s'amuse avec mes cheveux.  
  
En secondes ?  
  
** FIN**


End file.
